Hidden injuries and a sneaky escape
by CheesyDuck
Summary: "I win.." he whispered, grinning when Arthur closed his eyes and shuddered at the breath Merlin blew into his ear.   Slash. ArthurxMerlin. R&R and I'll R&R your story/stories. One-shot.. possibly two-shot if people want it more.


**Hey everyone I've been reading a lot of ArthurxMerlin Fics lately and decided I'd write one of my own. It's probably only gonna be a one-shot, maybe a two-shot if I'm asked for a second chapter. I'm not sure if I did a good job of keeping Arthur and Merlin in Character but oh well..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and never will no matter how much I wish.  
>Warning: Slash. (No sex) Oh and Don't flame me just because it's slash. You don't have to read it.<strong>

A gasp of pain echoed through the halls of Camelot, making the Crown Prince, Arthur, sit up from his bed. _That painful gasp sounds awfully familiar.._He thought getting up and walking over to his door.  
>"Merlin? Was that you? What happened?" he called out, opening his door and peering out into the hall. A little way down he saw his man-servant, hugging his chest in pain. The moment he saw him Merlin's arms dropped to his sides.<p>

"Ah.. Yeah it's me. I just.. uh.. tripped and hit my knee." He quickly lied. The prince had to stop himself from scowling at his friend.

"God Merlin, you're the clumsiest person I've ever met! If you're done with being an idiot you can come in here and rearrange my room. I'm getting bored with how it is set up." He ordered, knowing Merlin was hiding some kind of injury from him. He had to stop himself from smirking when he saw Merlin grimace. He would have missed it if he'd blinked because it was off Merlin's face as soon as it appeared.

"Yes sire." Merlin sighed, carefully pushing past Arthur to get inside the room. The prince turned, shutting the door and watched as Merlin started to look at all the furniture in the room, trying to pick out the lightest and easiest thing to move. After a few minutes the boy gave up and miserably walked over to a cupboard. Arthur chuckled under his breath, there was no way Merlin would be able to hide the injury if he tried to lift it up. The prince knew from experience that the light looking cupboard was actually a pain to lift. He slowly started to walk over to it, knowing this probably wouldn't end well if he were across the room.

Merlin reached around the cupboard, making sure he had a good hold on it before hesitantly lifting it off the ground only to cry out in pain and drop it. Arthur quickly darted over to Merlin, catching the cupboard before it fell on him. He then pushed it back into an upright position and looked down at Merlin, realising he had the dark haired boy trapped between his arms. Their faces were so close, all Arthur had to do was lean forward a little and he'd be able to feel Merlin's warm breath on his face. _No! Now's not the time to be thinking of that! _The prince scolded himself, shaking his head to clear it before looking at Merlin and raising an eyebrow. Merlin tried to avoid meeting Arthur's gaze but soon gave up.

"Okay fine, I lied. It's not my knee that hurts it's my ribs. I must have bruised them when I fell in that hole while you were hunting the other day.." he mumbled, suddenly seeming to find his shoes interesting. Arthur frowned and reached for the bottom of Merlin's shirt, pulling it up to reveal several nasty looking bluey-green bruises. He instantly felt bad for making Merlin attempt to rearrange his room.

"Idiot! You should have told me! Has Gaius seen these?" he asked, giving Merlin a look that said '_Don't you dare think of lying to me again or else!'. _The young warlock let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"No he hasn't.." he answered, not looking at Arthur again.

"Why the hell not?" Arthur demanded, feeling angry and concerned. Merlin looked back up at him.

"Because then he'll make me rest until they heal and I'll miss out on see-" Merlin stopped mid-sentence, his face had turned red in embarrassment at what he'd been about to say. Arthur instantly became curious. He let go of his servant's shirt and put his hands back on the cupboard on both sides of Merlin, trapping him again.

"You'll miss out on seeing what?" He asked. He had eyebrow raised again and a smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"Nothing! Ignore what I said!" Merlin pleaded, a slightly panicked look on his face. Arthur allowed himself to smirk and shook his head.

"I'm not moving until you tell me." He told him. Merlin let out a small groan before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I said, I could make you move if I wanted to." Merlin repeated. Arthur glared slightly.

"Is that a threat?" he growled, fighting the urge to head butt him.

"Yes it is."

"Go on then! Just try and escape me!" Arthur ordered. What Merlin did next shocked the prince. The raven smiled and quickly closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips against Arthur's, making the prince let out a surprised noise which quickly turned into a soft moan. Merlin's eyes flew open in surprise when Arthur started to kiss him back and then closed them again. His need to escape vanished instantly and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, letting out a moan of his own when his master's tongue ran along his bottom lip. He willingly opened his mouth, allowing the hungry kiss to deepen. Their tongues twisted and writhed against each other. Arthur then reached down and grabbed one of Merlin's legs, trying to make him wrap them around his waist. Merlin shook his head and pulled away a little.

"B-Bed.." he panted, taking in some oxygen before locking lips with Arthur again. The prince smiled and slowly started moving them backwards until his legs bumped the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around his servant and pulled him down onto the bed. Merlin moved to straddle him, being careful not to break away from the kiss as he moved. He then slowly pinned Arthur's hands above his head and broke away from the kiss smiling. Arthur gave him a slightly confused look and opened his mouth to speak when Merlin leaned down and nibbled on one of his ears.

"I win.." he whispered, grinning when Arthur closed his eyes and shuddered at the breath Merlin blew into his ear.

"W-What do you m-" Arthur started to ask when Merlin's weight suddenly disappeared. His eyes shot open just in time to see the man he loved smirking triumphantly as he dashed out the door.

"MERLIN!" 


End file.
